bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravenborne Circle
The Ravenborne Circle, or just the Ravenborne, is an order of spellcasters of all kinds devoted to protecting the Ashen Coast through and against magical means. They respond to threats of magic of any sort that common soldiers would struggle against, whether it be Light, Void, Life, Death, Arcane, Fel, Elemental, or other. They also have a vested interest in procuring magical goods for research and safekeeping, especially those that might benefit any of their enemies. Organized as to be a replacement for the now defunct Order of the Raven, the Ravenborne Circle now control the town of Ravendale, where they have one of the largest libraries and repositories of magical resources within the Ashen Coast, within the Mystic Library of the Unseen. Additionally, the organization is capable of teaching new students of all the various magic types within the Anraen Academy of Magical Studies. History The group was formed as a result of the Order of the Raven being made defunct, after their integration into the Ashen Vanguard and the death of their former leader Inas'thas Sunbrook caused decline in the order. With the need for magical protection and understanding at an all new high, and the Order of the Raven lacking the necessary skills and resources to combat the threats that arose, Duke Berenal Grayblade ordered the creation of a new order that would be capable of dealing with issues from any matter of magic, Arcane or otherwise. As such, he granted the role to Tabitha Chipperwing, who, after having her own group, the Guild of Pathfinders go defunct under the Ashen Vanguard, was available to lead it. The group has since been stationed in the Order of the Raven's former headquarters, Ravendale, where much of the group's knowledge and resource had been left over. With Aya Avernus, the town's former leader having stepped down to seek her own path, the duty of running the town now falls upon Tabitha Chipperwing. The struggle with Darkmind hit the organization hard. Their leader, Tabitha Chipperwing, had been affected by the disease, and while the group had initially began research on the supposed cause of Wolf's Heart Vigor, research stalled as more and more people got ill, and Tabby herself had gone missing. A temporary leadership change was granted to Eleanore Webb while Tabitha had been missing which later became permanent after the abatement of the disease, and subsequent recovery. Tabitha was also demoted to a new rank of High Seeker by Berenal himself. Culture Expectations The Ravenborne Circle hosts a wide array of magic users from all over Azeroth who are aligned with the Blades of Greymane and to the Alliance. As a result, members are expected to be tolerant of their fellow spellcasters. Diversity Although the Ashen Coast is largely populated by the human citizens of Gilneas, and their Afflicted brethren, the Ravenborne by its nature is a host to all manners of magic users from all kinds of walks of life. Much of their home city of Ravendale's upper district has been tailored to suit many of the people living and working for the Circle and often has arts, architecture and aesthetics of the many races living within. Humans form the bulk of the Ravenborne's forces. Any and all spellcasters within the Ashen Coast are required to answer to the Ravenborne, and those who are seeking to study magic enroll at the Anraen Academy. Though One of the larger populations currently in service to the Ravenborne are the naturally arcane-inclined Quel'dorei. This is partially due to the fact that Ravendale hosts an orb of translocation to the isle of Quel'shala, but also thanks to active recruitment of magi. Many of the city's guard are actually Quel'dorei who have devoted themselves to the city. A number of Kaldorei druids moved to the Ashen Coast after the loss of Teldrassil during the War of Thorns. Though they were not allied with the Order of the Raven prior, the restructuring of the spellcasters permitted many of them to ally with the Ravenborne. Though not officially elected to the position, Aldori Leafclaw is largely considered to be their leader, serving on the Council of Seekers and within the Assembly of Citizens. Laws While the Ravenborne are generally lenient towards magic users, there are lines that cannot be crossed. While many of the rules are typical of magical organizations all over Azeroth, the Ravenborne also have their own rules specific to their organization. # Summoned minions are not permitted outside of the Anraen Academy's walls without written approval from the Assembly of Citizens, and must be attended to at all times within the Academy's premises. This includes but is not limited to undead, demons and elementals. Exotic pets such as spirits or large beasts musts have their necessary vaccinations, submission spells, and paperwork. Summons are expected to be under control at all times, and loss of control of summons will result in detention within the Academy's premises, and expulsion outside of it. # Magical duels are not permitted on the streets of Ravendale without written approval from the Assembly of Citizens unless it is in the absolute necessary defense of mundane citizens from an otherwise looming threat. Threats are deemed as enemies of the Blades of Greymane or of the Ravenborne. Should an attack come to Ravendale, spellcasters within the Ravenborne are expected to aid in the efforts to repel the attackers, or aid in evacuation. Failure to comply to these regulations will result in a 250g fine. # Any members of the Ravenborne may not, under any circumstances, kill another member of the Circle. If a person is believed to be engaging in suspicious activity, please instead report the behavior to the Council of Seekers for them to engage in thorough investigation. Murdering one of your fellow members will result in immediate expulsion from the entirity of the Ravenborne Circle, and will result in imprisonment while a trial can be conducted. Ranks The Ravenborne Circle is run by both their leader, the Grand Seeker, and a small council of seven, each representing a different type of magic permeating the Ashen Coast and beyond. While the Grand Seeker is required to give final approval to anything major, the Seekers themselves manage the day-to-day work with the organization, as well as handling magical threats under their specialty. Leadership Roles Grand Seeker - The Grand Seeker is the primary leader of the Ravenborne Circle, and manages general affairs with the group. They also are the person who runs and takes care of Ravendale, the group's headquarters, and are in charge of organizing what threats the Ravenborne Circle will counter. This position is currently held by Eleanore Webb. High Seeker - The assistant to the Grand Seeker and the rest of the Council, the High Seeker is to act whenever the Grand Seeker cannot, such as on missions, or to do research, or any other thing necessary. The rank is mostly a formal title, as they have no permanent responsibilities other than the tasks assigned to them, and as such is the most flexible of the Seekers. The position is currently held by Tabitha Chipperwing, a worgen druidess. Seeker of the Light - The Seeker of the Light is a user who is highly knowledgeable and skilled in all affairs dealing with the Light, and the best ways to counter it. They are the ones to contact if there are any Light based threats or relics to the Ashen Coast. The Seeker of the Light is also the main representative to the Assembly of Faiths, should their aid be required for any reason. This position is currently held by Aldori Leafclaw, a Kaldorei Priestess of Elune. Seeker of the Void - The Seeker of the Void is a user who is highly knowledgeable and skilled in all affairs dealing with shadow magic, and the best ways to counter issues rising from it. They are the ones to contact if there are any shadow based threats or relics to the Ashen Coast. The Seeker of the Void is also in charge of magical monitoring of the Ashen Coast, and is expected to keep in contact with the Greystalkers as needed. This position is currently held by Gaytheil Sunbrook, a Ren'dorei psionic priestess. Seeker of the Arcane - The Seeker of the Arcane is a user who is highly knowledgeable and skilled in all affairs dealing with the arcane, and the best ways to counter its various forms. They are the ones to contact if there are any arcane based threats or relics to the Ashen Coast. The Seeker of the Arcane will also be in charge of managing the group's resources, including their expansive library. This position is currently held by Eleanore Webb, a human enchantress. Seeker of the Fel - The Seeker of the Fel is a user who is highly knowledgeable and skilled in all affairs dealing with Fel magics, and the best ways to counter and cleanse it. They are the ones to contact if there are any demonic based threats or relics to the Ashen Coast. As well as their normal duties, the Seeker of the Fel must manage the day-to-day affairs of the group. This position is currently held by Yuna Stoneaxe, a Dark Iron warlock. Seeker of Life - The Seeker of Life is a user who is highly knowledgeable and skilled in all affairs dealing with the nature magic, and the best ways to counter it. They are the ones to contact if there are any nature based threats or relics to the Ashen Coast. The Seeker of Life is also in charge of actively recruiting for the Circle. This position is currently held by Anuumn Feathercrest, a Druid of the Branch. Seeker of the Spirits - The Seeker of the Spirits is a user who is highly knowledgeable and skilled in all affairs dealing with death magic, and the best ways to counter it. They are the ones to contact if there are any Death based threats or relics to the Ashen Coast. The Seeker of the Spirits also handles contacting families and sending home the bodies of any and all who die in service of the Circle. The position is currently held by Helgha the Flexible, a Drust spirit possessing a human's body. Seeker of the Elements - The Seeker of the Elements is a user who is highly knowledgeable and skilled in all affairs dealing with the Elemental Planes, and the best ways to counter them. They are the ones to contact if there are any spiritual or elemental based threats or relics to the Ashen Coast. The Seeker of the Elements is also in charge of handling and safeguarding all relics and artifacts the group uncovers for safekeeping. The position is currently held by Stormbreaker Evanke, a Draenei shaman. Combat Ranks As they are members of a larger military organization, the Ravenborne host their own specialized forces made up by a bulk Battlemage - The primary ground unit of the Ravenborne. Wearing thick robes and plate armor, many battlemages fight on the front lines with powerful arcane energy and honed martial prowess. The rank of battlemage is often used as an umbrella term for all manners of magic soldiers, and can encompass everything between spellblades, spellshields, and spellshots. Invoker - The primary ranged unit of the Ravenborne. Typically they are magi, wielding powerful arcane energies, however many are also skilled in other schools of magic, such as Lightmancers, Voidmancers, and others. Invokers often form the bulk of the Ravenborne forces, offering magical attacks on their foes, and protection for their allies. They typically wear light clothes with minimal armor, but all have distinctive feathered cloaks distinguishing themselves. Mystic - The medics of the Ravenborne. Unlike many of the others, Mystics typically specialize in elemental or nature magic, and work to heal their allies, although this is not always the case. Though their primary goal is to heal, Mystics are also capable of fighting, and often call upon nature itself to defend. Mystics often wear cloth and leathers. Conscripts - Non-magical fighters hired on for the Ravenborne. Typically specialized in fighting purely physically with blade or arrow, Conscripts are hired on through the Blades of Greymane in order to fill niches. While not technically amongst the organization, they are valuable nonetheless, and are often paid well for their work. Fledgeling - Members of the Ravenborne who have not yet proven their capabilities in battle will often be regarded as fledgelings. Generally younger, they often serve as apprentices under other spellcasters and remain near them during fights. All students of the Anraen Academy are Fledgelings, but not all Fledgelings are students at the Academy. Citizen Ranks Magister - Advisor to the Council of Seekers in matters of magic. Also concerns the day to day business within the Academy. Many of the Assembly of Citizens are also Magisters within the Ravenborne. Professor - Teaches magic at the academy. Umbrella term, as some schools of magic have specific terms for their own teachers, such as druids with Shan'dos. Category:Organizations Category:Gilneas Organizations Category:Magical Organizations Category:Blades of Greymane